The Haunted
by prettyshon10
Summary: It's Halloween and the SS Tipton occupants party on an unknown island. Then students begin to act strange right before dissappearing. Could this simply be jungle fever, or something paranormal?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I last updated a fanfic and all. I've been busy with school, and I am so tired. Anyway, don't worry, this isn't a new story. Well, it sort of is. But I won't really work on it until I finish my others, or maybe I'll work on them altogether. This is just the prologue, sort of like a teaser. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life on Deck.**

PROLOGUE

You know that point in your life when you find out something you really don't want to know? Like if you catch your girlfriend cheating on you. Or learning that your beloved dog ran away.

Let's say for example that you attend a Halloween party on a deserted island, only to find out that that island is haunted by vengeful spirits from over two centuries. And later you find out that they are possessing your friends, and there is no way to escape. You find yourself in a helpless position.

If you answered no to this "scenario", then you are truly blessed. You don't have to feel like all hope is lost. You don't have to feel paranoid and quite generally freaked out. You don't have to feel responsible for the one person you've got left.

And you should thank God that you don't have to face the newfound fact that you're possessed yourself.

**Well, there it is. I hope it was good. I did a rough draft of this at school because I was bored. I'm crazy excited to write more chapters! R and R!**


	2. Just a Dream

**Alright! SO here's the first chapter to this fanfic. I hope it's good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life Series.**

Just a Dream

Bailey POV

_Chanting. Dozens of voices are chanting. The words make no sense, yet they are being repeated again and again._

_All I see are flames. Just flames. And as the chanting grows louder, the flames grow higher and brighter. _

_Wait, who is that? A voice breaks away from the others. At first it is faint. Soon I it becomes more clear. Not as loud as the others, but easy to understand._

"_Run."_

_The chanters don't notice the voice like I do. They don't know that it's there._

"_Turn away. Turn away, now."_

_Nothing makes sense. Between the fire, chanting, and stray voice, I'm completely confused._

"_I apologize. I couldn't reach you fast enough. I apologize. Go. Turn away. Leave!"_

_Silence._

_They know. They've found out. And that can't be a good thing._

"_Not enough time. Leave. Leave. Don't come here. You must g-"_

_The voice is gone. And so is the fire. Complete darkness takes its place. _

_As for the chanters from before, they are silent. Silent, but their presence is still felt._

_My heart beats faster, and faster, and faster._

_The fire starts to ignite once more, but this time-_

"BAILEY!"

I jolt awake with a shriek.

"Whoa there, hillbilly. Calm down." London jumps back. "I'm guessing that that was another one of your "night terrors"?"

I take a deep breath and nod.

She grabs a nail file and begins to level her nails. "You know, you should really tell Cody about them."

My eyes widened. "No way. He'd be all worried and ask, like, a million questions. It's really nothing."

London sighed. "Well, at least tell somebody who could help. I'm starting to get worried myself."

I gave a slight grin. London's gone from being a snobby heiress, to an actually person who cares and thinks about others. I have to say, I'm proud. Not to mention how fast her grades have gone up.

"I'm fine, really."

She doesn't seem convinced, but she lets it go. "Okay. Fine. But you better not be too freaked at the Halloween party. It won't be any fun if you turn in early."

"Oh come on. Maya and Addison will be there. I'm sure that you'll have a blast."

"Whatever. Now get dressed. Just because we don't have classes doesn't mean that you get to lie in bed all day."

I gave a playful huff and bounced out of bed, shaking off the strange nightmare.

"Hey, Bailey! Over here!"

I rushed over to a booth in the underwater lounge that held all my friends. My seat was next to Cody, of course.

"Hey, guys!"

"Wow, um, what's up with the bags under your eyes? Had any bad dreams lately?" Addison questioned.

Cody turned to me. "Another one?"

I blushed under the stares of my friends. "No, no. I was just up late is all."

London gave me a knowing glance, but kept quiet.

Before Cody could say anything more, I changed the subject. "So, who's excited about the island we're docking today?"

"Oh, I can't wait! Zack promised me that we would have some alone time." Maya glared at her boyfriend. "Right?"

Zack shifted uncomfortably and gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, of course."

Maya gave a satisfied expression. I giggled.

"What's it called again?" asked Woody.

"Mian D'Lior. It's a long lost island."

"How can it be lost if we're heading for it?"

London answered, "We didn't know that it existed. We just happened to spot it on our radar and looked it up. And seeing that it's really old and abandoned, it would make the perfect place to have a Halloween party. What are your costumes? I'll be going as Juliet from Shakespeare."

"Nice choice." Said Cody. "Bailey and I are going as Bonnie and Clyde. It's really different for us."

"Zack wanted to be Freddie Krueger. Ugh." Maya sighed as Zack nodded with pride. "As for me, I'm going as Alice in Wonderland."

"Well, I wanted to be Hansel and Gretel, but Addison's only in it for the whole "house made of candy" thing."

"Yep. Woody and I are going to make little houses made of the candy we get after the party."

"If you're still sober." Snickered Zack. Maya smacked his arm.

"You of all people better not get drunk again. You know how you get."

"Are you trying to ruin this for me?"

The couple started bickering, like they always did, while the rest of us rolled our eyes.

I honestly don't understand how they were still together. They argue almost every day and night. I remember the night I asked Maya this question.

_Maya and Addison wanted to spend the night at our cabin so we would all be able to hang out. Maya's pajamas were there, but she wasn't. She and Zack were on the deck spending some time together._

_Meanwhile, London, Addison, and I were painting each others' nails and commenting on the magazines we were reading._

_As London was scoffing about Lindsay Lohan's hair, Maya burst open the door._

"_Why are you always making excuses? Take responsibility just once, Zack! Once!" she yelled into her cell phone._

_After a brief pause she screamed, "Screw you!" and slammed her phone and the door shut._

_Her face was red, so we could tell that she had been crying. Fresh tears were making their way out of her eyes._

_After going into the bathroom with her pj's, she came out dressed and her hair in a pony tail, face clear._

"_Sorry about that." She seemed embarrassed. "Just some issues we need to work out."_

_London asked what had happened._

"_He had to leave our date early. Apparently he promised some girl in his biology class that he would help her study and "forgot" that we had already made plans. He starts telling me that if Sasha doesn't pass their next test she's could fail. He thought that if he spent some time and ran off to help her then things would be okay. He even tried to assure me that he would make it up to me the best way he could."_

"_Well, that doesn't sound too bad."_

"_It's not that. It's Sasha. I don't trust her around Zack, but he just thinks that I'm being "paranoid and possessive". So then we argue about why that is. The fact that they use to date is a good enough reason for me not to like them studying together, right. But he says that it's not his fault that he feels the need to help an old friend and I say that he could probably have some feelings left for her. He, obviously, denies, and now…here I am."_

_I sighed. "Maya, you two have been going at it for weeks now. Maybe you shouldn't be together."_

"_Yeah. It obviously isn't working out." Agreed Addison._

_But Maya shook her hair. "Look, I know that things seem really rough right now. But I can't break up with him. I just…can't. It's just not possible. I love him too much. And, anyway, we're gonna make up by midnight or later, like always."_

_She was right. About two-thirty in the morning Maya and I were the only one still awake (though I'm starting to nod off) and watching a movie when her phone rings. It's Zack. She takes the call into the bathroom and talks to him for God knows how long. All I hear are tears, apologies, laughter, and promises not to let the event happen again. After that, just lovey-dovey things girlfriends and boyfriends say to each other. I smile before drifting to sleep._

That night, I was really glad Maya and Zack loved each other that much. It got me thinking about myself and Cody. Our relationship is stronger since we made up after the break-up in Paris. Sure we've gotten into a couple of fights, but none too serious. They were mostly about who's scientific theory was more accurate than the other.

But I was thinking, if we were ever really put to the test, would we make it?

I would never ask Cody that though. I wouldn't want him to question what we have.

All this thinking almost made me miss the announcement from Mr. Mosby: "Attention everyone, we are now docking the lost island of Mian D'Lior!"

**Well, there it is. Obviously, the pairings are simple. Cailey, Zaya, Woodison, and maybe I'll pair London up with an OC. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't worry, there is more to come. R and R, it fuels my updating.**


	3. Goin' Loco In Alcapulco

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is chappie two of The Haunted. Now, my original plan was to start this two months ago and finish it by Halloween. But seeing that it won't happen, I'm just going to finish it anyway. Enjoy!**

**PS: I decided to name the chapters after songs. So this one is this closest I could get. I guess it kind of fits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life Series.**

Goin' Loco Down in Acapulco

Bailey POV

The first thing I wanted to do when setting foot on that beautiful island was explore. I wanted to learn anything I could about this island. All I knew about it was only from sight. It had gorgeous blue waters; the sand was white and looked smooth; the vegetation looked so full of life and energy, various fruits hanging from trees.

We were all supposed to do together. The only thing that was slowing us down: London.

"Come on, London! Does it really matter what you're wearing?" The question came from none other than Woody. He must not have known London Tipton too well if he didn't know that it ALWAYS matters what she's wearing. The girl has an outfit for everything.

The guys waited outside our dorm while we girls were trying to help London with her "fashion crisis".

"How about this?" Maya suggests a sparkly pink tank top with sequined blue-jean shorts.

"No, no, no! I wore that last week!"

"Maybe this?" Addison holds up a sunset colored sundress.

"I don't think so. Why would I wear something that cute if we're going into the filthy jungle?"

I groan. "London, seriously. You'll look fine. If you're really concerned about ruining your clothes then wear something you don't like."

She thinks on that for a moment. "Ok! I'll just wear something of yours!" she skips into my closet.

London may be a better person, but she's still London.

About half an hour later, we're making our way out of the boat and onto the island.

My feet come in contact with the soft, warm sand when I decide to take off my sandals. The smell of the ocean and plants reach my nose. This place was amazing. And I haven't even had a complete view of the island. Well, not yet, anyway.

The other students of Seven Seas High dispatch themselves from the ship. Mr. Mosby does his best to call the crowd to order. I felt a little bad for him. Ms. Tutwieller's mother is sick, and as much as she protested and attempted to come up with excuses, she had to go and take care of her. That means leaving Mr. Mosby to handle us. The odds of him watching over all of us without losing his mind were not very good, let me tell you.

"Alright everyone! Gather around. We will do this in a nice orderly fashion, so make sure you stay with the group. Now we will need to make a trail so we may find our way back…."

His voice drowns out as soon as Cody wraps his arm around me. I lean into him.

Just the thought of us together alone on the island's beach made me sigh dreamily. Then his brother's shatters the dream when he comes up to us, reminding me that Cody and I weren't alone. Crap.

"Time to ditch." Zack stated simply.

"What? Zack, Mosby told us to stay with the group. You know, he doesn't make these rules to keep us from having fun. They're to help us."

The twin rolled his eyes at Maya. As much as I agreed with her, I really just wished that she kept quiet and went along with his plan, like we always end up doing, and save the argument that the rest of us don't want to hear. So I intervened before they could get into it.

"Hey, we might as well. Look, the group's already gone."

It was true. Mr. Mosby and the others were nowhere to be found.

Maya sighs as Zack smiles with satisfaction. "Let's go." He says enthusiastically.

An hour later, Cody finds himself cutting Woody out of the vines hanging him from a tree.

"Seriously Woody? You just _had _to get that mango?"

"Hey! I was hungry!"

"Surprise, surprise." I hear London mumble. I snort.

"Alright, almost got it…." My boyfriend grunts as he cuts the last of the vines. Woody falls face-first onto the ground.

Addison runs over to him. "Are you okay?"

Woody shoots up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hm. Too bad. I was going to kiss the pain away but-"

"On second thought-Ow! My nose! I think it's broken!"

We laugh at him. Oh, Woody.

"Hey, does anyone else notice what I notice?" Cody asks.

Zack walks over to him. "What are you going on about?"

"These vines. The way the wrapped around Woody. I know nothing about this island, but I know that vines can't naturally wrap like that."

Hm. I won't lie; Cody was so attractive when he was using his brain-which was 98 percent of the time.

But I noticed that he was right. The vines were wrapped in an unusual way.

"Maybe some native lived here a long time ago?" said Maya.

Cody seemed to be in deep thought. "Hm. Maybe that's true. But if it were, it would've been quite some time. Either the natives would have discovered civilization or civilization would have discovered the natives. The vines would have died off and new ones would have grown naturally. These must have been tied this way for one purpose: to capture. Woody proved that. And they must have been tied recently, meaning-"

"Meaning, that you know a lot about plants and are on a brink to uncovering a mystery on the history of vines. Congratulations, Scooby-Doo. Now can we move on?" London whined.

The rest of the gang agreed and started to head off.

"Come on, Cody." I say, helping him off the ground.

He seems reluctant.

"Hey, we are here to relax. And later, to party. Let's leave the mystery solving to the cartoon characters and Sherlock Holmes, shall we?"

Cody smiles at me. "Yeah, okay."

It's nine thirty at night. I'm really surprised and relieved that Mr. Mosby hadn't found out about our little departure. Thank goodness.

Our crew had spent the rest of our time goofing off and taking pictures. It was fun, I have to say. Good times.

We were boardingthe ship and Cody is walking with me.

"So did you enjoy yourself on our adventure?"

I smile. "I always enjoy myself on our adventures. It's impossible not to."

Cody laughs. "That's true. You know, we'll be here another day after the Halloween party. And the beach looks like a really good place to spend it on."

"I think so, too."

"Codester!" Zack calls.

Cody rolls his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bonnie." He kisses me.

"See you tomorrow, Clyde."

He moves toward his brother.

It is quiet as I'm walking-until a crack catches my attention. I turn to the jungle.

Everything seems fine. But something catches my eye. A silhouette. A humanoid silhouette is hidden behind a few bushes. It seemed to…be looking at me.

I couldn't move an inch. I was frozen in my spot.

A hand on my shoulder jolts me out of my fearful trance. I scream.

"Wow, you have some lungs." Maya exclaims surprised, hands over her ears.

I gasp for breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

I turn back around, but the figure is gone.

"I think I am."

**Well, there it is. It took me a while. I hope you guys liked it. R and R!**


End file.
